


Petal Testament

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski lives!, Derek and Stiles are little kids, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid!Sterek, mysterious happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: While out shopping with his mom, little Derek becomes the object of another little kid's unwanted attention.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Petal Testament

**Author's Note:**

> This idea began as a false start to a recent Sterekdrabbles challenge. I realized I couldn't possibly fit the story into just a hundred words but I really liked the idea--because I _love_ kid!Sterek! This is the result, batted out in an afternoon!

Derek always liked coming with his momma to Auntie Margery’s shop (Momma always called it a shop, not a store, so Derek called it a shop too.)

But today he didn’t like it so much, because there was this little kid with his momma in the shop too.

And the little kid kept talking and talking. He talked so much and so loud and Derek’s ears kept hearing the little kid’s voice. He couldn’t _not_ hear it.

He wasn’t even standing next to the little boy and his mom. They were down the aisle where Derek stood looking at all the pretty candles Aunt Margery sold, in all different colors.

But Derek wished they were a million miles away so he didn’t have to hear the boy’s voice.

Then a terrible thing happened. Derek could see it when he looked sideways without turning his head _. The little kid was coming to where Derek was!_

Derek should’ve run back to his momma and auntie, but he didn’t.

He didn’t know why he didn’t.

“Stiles,” he heard the kid’s momma say, which was a word Derek had never heard before.

“Stiles, where are you going?” the lady said next, though she just kept looking at the things Auntie Margery had for sale.

Was _Stiles_ the kid’s _name_? What a weird name!

But being called by his momma didn’t stop the little kid and Derek took a few steps further away to stare like he was really, _really_ interested in the stuff in front of him.

“Hi! Hi, you!” the little kid said to him.

Derek turned his head and looked at the kid like he was mad at him and didn’t say anything.

The little kid giggled!

Derek’s momma had told him he must never ever _ever_ flash his eyes or show his fangs to strangers but Derek _really_ wished he could, because he bet _that_ would scare this little kid away.

Instead he turned back to look at the things on the shelves, crushed-up leaves and powder-looking stuff.

“Is that spiders?” the kid asked. “I’m not scared of spiders!”

“Who cares!” Derek finally spoke, quietly though because he didn’t want anybody to know he was talking to this pesky little kid or else they might think Derek liked him, which Derek did not!

“Are _you_ scared of spiders?”

“ _No_ ,” Derek said, although if the spiders were big he was a little scared of them. He wasn’t going to tell this little kid that though, no way.

“Why are you talking about spiders?” Derek wanted to growl but since he was still whispering he thought he might’ve sounded like a snake.

The little kid giggled again. He was so weird! He shrugged too and then asked, “What _is_ that?” pointing at the jar on the shelf at Derek’s eye level.

The dumb little kid couldn’t even read! Derek could read—his momma said he was very smart—although he didn’t know the word on the jar.

“M – U – G – W – O – R – T,” he spelled out.

“What’s _that?_ ” the kid asked like he’d just heard something silly.

Derek knew the answer. He heard Auntie Margery and Momma say it and he liked to listen when they talked at home.

“It’s _herbs_ ,” he boasted.

The kid’s eyes got big and his mouth opened wide. “My mommy has _herbs!_ ” he exclaimed.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” the lady, who’d moved farther away down the aisle, called.

“I’m talkin’ to my _friend_ , Mommy!” Stiles yelled back.

_Friend?_ Derek couldn’t believe what he’d heard. _Friend?_

“We should hold hands!” the little kid with the weird name _Stiles_ said then, and that made Derek jerk his hands behind his back.

“ _Why?_ ” he asked, this time forgetting not to be loud. He’d said _why_ way too loud.

“ _Stiles!_ ” his momma called again, loud too.

And now Derek’s mom was coming, and Auntie Margery with her!

But instead of yelling at Derek, “Claudia, darling!” his momma said, and Auntie Margery was smiling too, and then all three ladies were kissing each other’s cheeks and touching each other’s hands, and Derek was very confused.

Stiles was hopping up and down, looking happy as could be.

Everybody, Derek’s momma and his auntie and the other lady, they were all happy and talking all together. But Derek was confused.

“Honey,” his momma said to him. “Do you remember Missus Stilinski?” Then she wasn’t talking to him, when she said to Missus Stilinski, “It was a few years ago. He may not.”

_Oh no_ , Derek thought as a feeling came over him like a scary surprise. He _did_ remember! He didn’t remember Missus Stilinski too much but he remembered the little baby she was holding that day a long time ago. Not a _little_ little baby, but a baby, with his hand in his mouth and big eyes that stared at Derek, and a tiny little nose that kind of pointed up at the tip and was so cute Derek thought about it every day until he forgot about it because that was the only time he saw the baby, Meesh— Meeshee— until—

“Derek, are you OK, sweetie?”

His momma had her hand on his shoulder and Auntie Margery was rubbing his back.

Stiles was _still_ giggling, and hopping. “We’re friends! We’re friends!” he kept saying.

Auntie Margery spoke up. “Why don’t you boys come see the new wind chimes I just got in.”

Everybody turned toward the back of the shop, then turned and walked around a big glass case filled with all kinds of things. A wall with more things hanging from hooks was on their other side.

Derek knew what wind chimes were and could see them in the big windows at the front of the shop. They weren’t interesting to him though. He was just walking where everybody else was walking.

His momma and auntie and Missus Stilinski were still talking and Derek didn’t want to look at Stiles though he knew Stiles was now hopping along sideways keeping up, smiling and _looking_ at Derek with his big, big eyes.

He could see Stiles still had that cute little nose that pointed up at the tip.

Derek wondered if he might be dreaming.

“We should hold hands now because we’re friends!” Stiles cried and took Derek by his hand, Derek offering no resistance whatsoever.

Suddenly there were pop-pop-popping sounds and the air all around Derek and the others was filled with things like falling snowflakes.

When he looked at the things, the ones he could see stuck on his shirt sleeve, he saw they were red and white. They looked like shriveled up flowers.

Everyone had stopped walking.

“Well now!” Missus Stilinski said.

At the same time Auntie Margery laughed, “Oh my!” She was the only one who’d seen the bags of dried rose petals suddenly stretch out from where they hung on the wall as Stiles and Derek walked past them. They’d burst open with such force their contents blew into the air and were now scattered—in a rather circular pattern—around both boys.

“Yippee!” Stiles cheered, _still_ hopping, shedding petals from his hair and clothes.

Derek looked up at his momma, no longer worrying he might somehow be in trouble when he saw her soft, pretty smile. “My baby,” she said, stroking his hair, more petals dropping as she did so.

“What happened, Momma?” he asked. But his momma was looking at his auntie and then at Missus Stilinski and none of the grown-ups were talking now.

“We’re _best_ friends!” Stiles answered, wrapping his arms around Derek and squeezing him close.

Derek could hear flower petals still falling to the floor. He could smell them too, sweet like the roses that grew in his momma’s garden.

He hugged Stiles back and then he felt lots better.


End file.
